Breakable
by maybreakmyheart
Summary: When Ian and Evi get kicked out of boarding school and end up moving in together, everything seems to be falling apart.Evi is finding out everything Ian never wanted anyone to know.Ian is thinking of how easy it would be to drink Evi's blood, and live.
1. Moving Evi

**Moving Evi**

"Ian, Evi," William Kay said calmly.

I looked at Kay; his face basically screamed "don't be upset". Ian just looked sleepy. He always looked bored, or something. Exhausted maybe.  
"Okay" Kay said, deep breath, " in a nutshell your moving," he smiled. Sometimes he was like a child, breaking something to you like its nothing. Oh ya by the way you're moving, that's nothing big, just like a kid would be like oh ya I broke the TV, mommy'll get another, _smile smile._ I sat there totally blown away.

I had a momentary flashback, all the parties me and Alison had our new year's countdowns for the last two years, our shopping sprees, our girl days, our chic flick days. The way we'd always buy the biggest container of popcorn, with extra butter, when we went the movies, and watched from the top, tossing popcorn at the heads of the people who talked. Our snow days, with the snow fights and snow angels. Our crushes, we'd talk about and make fun of each other. All of that. Gone.

"What?!" I heard me and Ian say at the same time.

"You're moving."

"Why?"

"Well…. You and Ian are two students who I have to pay tuition for. Right now I can't really afford it, paying off some debts from the founding," Kay explained, cheesy calm face and all. "Sorry?"

"Oh," I said shocked, I couldn't make him pay my tuition so I could stay because I'd miss Alison and all my other friends, not when he had something personal to pay off. I couldn't do anything about it.

"Where are we moving to?" Ian said, making me come out of my bubble of defeat.

"Sunnydale High in Victoria City."

"And me?" I said softly, my voice about to crack, just thinking of leaving this place.

"Same place."

Ian and I looked at each other shocked.

"What do you mean? Same city?" I whisper, this whole moment taking on a dreamy this-can't-be-reality feeling.

"Yea," Kay said, it felt like the room itself sighed, and the tension in the room lightens a little.

"Here is your home address," Kay said handing Ian a paper.

"Wait," Ian said, looking up.

"Ummm-hummm?" " Kay says seemingly content, as he sits in the couch.

"Why is there only one address?"


	2. Moving Ian

**Ian POV ( point of view)  
**

A headmaster of an enormous successful school, yet he's an idiot. Why would he put a monster in the same house as Evi? She's so vulnerable, tiny. She wouldn't stand a chance. And she doesn't even know. But he does. That was why I stormed out of the room after I found out we were going to live in the same apartment. And so here we were going to move after this last week of finals to her doom.

Evi reminds me of a little kid, we've known each other for a long time, same classes since age five. She's always been lost. Really lost. No idea where who her family is. They abandoned her at a train station and Kay found her and adopted her. I still understood why she looked lost, more than anybody. Kay told me all about her. She doesn't know I know. She doesn't know that I remember the day we met, I don't blame her though, it's not like we really know each other anyway. That was 12 years ago. I don't know I guess we both expected the other one to talk to the other first. While all of this ran though my head I decided to go talk to Kay. I got out of my chair and walked down the long empty, halls with cold tiles, to the top floor straight to his door. I knock.

He comes to the door, and opens it slightly, acting sleepy.

" Ian? Its 12 why are you still up?" he rubs his eyes.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay come in." he sits down on the couch near by.

"What the hell was running trough your head when you decided to put me and Evi in the same house?"

"It's actually an apartment…." He droned

"Why?" I practically growled.

"I couldn't afford it, to have two apartments and even if I could it'd still be the same." He paused "I won't let Evi be in danger living by herself in a new city."

"Exactly!" I said "That's the only thing she'll be if I go. In danger. I'm a monster. Trying to keep someone safe and putting them in the same apartment as a monster is not going to achieve that."

Stop. Your not a monster. You wouldn't hurt a thing. Least of all Evi. That is why I am making you live with her, you can always protect her. I know you'll keep her safe."

"you don't know that."

"I do."

"Because you think the temptation to drink her blood and live more than this last year of my life isn't that strong, your going to throw a poor abandoned lost girl into the care of a vampire?"


	3. Leave Evi

Leave Evi

**Leave (Evi pov)  
**

Here we are at the train station. I don't really like train stations. They make me remember, and that makes me sad. It reminds me of the day my mother left me. The reason I ran into Kay and ended up living with him and Ian. I remember the first day I'd met Ian. It was 12 years ago, it was a sunny day, and I was running on the lawn at Kay's place. And then I spun around and bumped into something. That something was Ian. He had big light gray blue eyes, they always seemed sharp and alert, his skin was a nice milky tan color, his face had the smoothest skin ever, and he had rosy pink lips. He was beautiful. Up until then I'd never seen anyone that beautiful, and I haven't seen anyone since then to compete or even come close to it. I stood there and just stared. He didn't move he just stood there looking at me.

"Who are you?" His voice, even then at age five, was beautiful too.

"Evi," I said

"Hhmmmm.." He said, and walked away. As always he was calm and smooth.

I trotted after him "what's you name?"

"Ian."

"Hi Ian, wanna be friends?" I said sunnily.

Shock spread over his face, his big eyes widened, "really?"

I thought he seemed shocked in a good way.

"Umm-humm" I said feeling bubbly inside.

"No" He said suddenly, turning away and walking back the way he came.

I don't know why or what happened. What was suddenly wrong with the moment. Why we _couldn't_ be friends.

That was the day we met. He said No. I ran to Kay and cried.  
**  
**


	4. Leave Ian

Breakable

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long its almost the end of the semester and I've been busy ( and lazy). The chapter after this one is AMAZING i made it up in classes...the educational system just isn't as motivating...lol) Any way I've been thinking a lot ( too much) and i finally figured out the last few kinks to the story so i can start giving good memories and stuff for the characters so it all clicks  
**

**IMPORTANT!!: would you guys kill me if i changed Kyo's name to Ian? please vote...if i get no reviews/votes then its going to be Ian... i'll wait like two weeks, i think Ian is a good vampire name, a first I meant to use kyo till if found a name... but if you guys like it tell me ...and i'll leave it...**

Leave Ian (Pov)

we were at the train station and while we headed to our seats, Evi was out of it. She looked lost. It reminded me of the day I met her. She was running and spinning on Kay's lawn, it was mid summer, she looked happy. How could something so simple make someone so happy? I stood there staring, amazed.

She suddenly spun right into me. I saw memories of pain, and feelings of being lost, I saw the face of her mother. Telling her to wait on a bench, walking away, never to come back. The only thing she had left was heart necklace, a locket that was shoved into her hand, the memory some how had something familiar about it. Like I already touched it before or something...nudging my hidden deepest darkest worst secret. I quickly shoved that thought away. I felt suddenly guilty. I knew so much about this girl, that she didn't even know about herself. She pushed it away and forgot them. The memories _hurt_ to _much _to remember.

"Who are you?" I said, here i was finding out more than she knew I'd know if we touched. She forgot most of that because it hurt her, it pained her.

"Evi," she said her brown hair pin straight from the top, getting wavier as it went down, radiant like chocolate. Her brown eyes light, smoldering and deep, glowing with happiness. I looked at her she was _so _happy. I'd ruin it if I stayed. I walked away.

"whats your name?" she said following me.

"Ian," I said, blankly, why on earth would anyone want to know a _monster_?

"Hi Ian want to be friends?" she asked brightly, like being friends was nothing. Like it was so simple. just filling out the survey, yes or no, friends or not.

"really?" I said shocked, I'd never had a friend and this walking sunshine wanted to be _my_ friend. But if we were friends I'd only make her sad. I was a monster, _nobody _could be friends with a monster.

"No," I said abruptly, bluntly, and left.

She cried about it. She cried because she _wanted_ to be my friend. Because she _wanted_ to be friends with a monster, who'd only hurt her. A monster who'd already hurt her by saying a one syllabled word, trying not to hurt her, but failing.  
_  
"wanna be friends?"  
_

**A/N if you guys didn't get it about the whole, touching and seeing her past thing. its part of being a vampire they touch you and know your thoughts memories and emotions...**


	5. Dem

**Ian I imagine looks somewhat like Hayden Christensen an actor from the movie Awake, one of my favorite movies... I wonder if its because he was in it... He's a beautiful man... is that an insult? To call a guy beautiful? ( Any guy fans plz answer that question...) anyway there is a good picture of him, i know Ian is described differently but still i imagine a grey eyed, darker haired Hayden as Ian**

The URL for the picture is on my profile, its good go look :D tell me if it works for Ian

**Please Read and Review, its like spreading the love and encourages me...So please please please R&R This chapter is pretty dark..and sad... but helps the story A LOT...so try to Enjoy !**

Chapter 5- Dem

The wine glasses twinkled in the light, the little boy's filled with grape juice instead. The table was full of food, neat well formed bread rolls, a whole chicken golden to a crisp, and mashed potatoes with gravy

"How is the money coming?" The stangely handsome man asked, his voice low and intent.

"I-it's coming," father choked out.

Mother was intently focusing on cutting the chicken into neat pieces, serving the guest first.

"Thank you," He murmured graciously.

"Mmmmm..." Mother forced.

There was something in the air, tension, even then then boy could tell.

"Coming?" He picked up the money conversation

"Mmmmm..." Father responded nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed.

"How long?"

"A few years.."

"How many?" his voice tense, aggravated

Father seemed to have lost his voice, his mouth opened then closed. He shrugged.

"My my my..."

In a matter of seconds, there was blood shed, both parents drained and dead.

"Boy, what's your name?" He said, his voice deadly.

He couldn't speak.

The man reached out, running a deadly finger along his young face.

"Ian?"

The boy shuddered, frightened, how had the man figured out his name?

"Your father had a debt..." He paused "... your the only one left to pay it."

The boy's heart stopped.

The man slowly bent down, and sunk his teeth into the boy, draining him. He slit his own finger and gave the boy some of the blood from it.

"Your a vampire now." He smirked softly, touching the boy's face again, brushing his chocolate brown hair off his feverish forehead.

"As the one who transformed you, I get any favor I want." He paused, "By the age of 18 you will continue to age and on your birthday you will die, unless you do me the favor."

Ian felt weak, sick, he felt like he was burning from the inside out, liquid fire pulsing through his veins.

"The favor I want you to do is," He sucked in his breath, then let it out as he decided weather is was the favor he wanted or not. " I want you to overcome your worst fear."

He slid his hand slowly off the Ian's forehead.

"Want a hint?"

Ian did not want a hint. He did not want _anything. _He wanted to die, he wanted to let the pain end.

"Your worst fear is...drinking someone dry of blood. You could let them die... or change them. whichever you find to be more convenient."

Ian began to feel himself fade, he was going to die. Relived he sighed, then winced, that hurt too.

"Don't ever forget that." The man whispered lowly.

It suddenly hit Ian, this man killed his family. He ruined everything. Anger chorused through Ian, the pain only increased, he was going to, no matter what, kill this man. He was going to get vengeance for the only family he had ever had.

But he didn't know who he was. He reached out, desperate, and touched his arm. Frightened as a name echoed in this head. _Dem._

Then he fainted.

I sat up panting, reaching a hand up to my sweaty forehead. Why do I keep remembering _that_? Why do I keep remembering the favor I have to fulfill? I sighed one more year, after new years. One more year to live. One more year till I die. I have to kill him before that happens. But what if I don't find him in time? My thoughts wandered back to Evi. I could drink her blood, and have the rest of eternity to find him, to kill him.

I pushed myself out of my bed, feeling sudden disgust with myself. I walked over to the kitchen, to get some water. I stopped in my tracks seeing someone was already there. Evi. Her hands were wrapped around a mug. She had on a pair of pink plaid pajama pants and a hoodie. I walked over and sat down next to her, after getting a cup of water.

"Ooh...Hi" she said softly, blushing lightly. As she watched me sit beside her.

I thought of how delicious her blood pulsing under her skin looked. I am so sick. no better than _him. _I thought throughly disgusted with myself.

"Hi" I said hoarsely, feeling too many emtions to know how to feel.

"You okay?" She said, glancing up from her cocoa, concern and sincerity coloring her eyes.

_Stop giving a crap_, I thought feeling guilty for wanting to kill her.

"Yeah" I said, even I could tell that my voice was off.

She just looked at me for a moment longer, her face saying she didn't believe me. I took a small drink of water, then glanced up glaring at her, angry that she cared because it would make it just that much harder to kill her.

she quickly looked away.

I could hear her heart speed up.

She was nervous...because of me ?

"what are you doing any way ?" I asked, feeling guilty for glaring.

"Couldn't sleep," She said, her voice sounded a little off.

"Me either," I said, sighing.

"Really? Why not?" She asked.

"...Just woke up...couldn't get back to sleep..." This girl cared to damn much, I wasn't expecting this conversation to go past me either.

"You?" I settled with at last, when she didn't say anything back.

"...just remembering...some stuff..." She said, her voice cracking.

"Stuff?"

"...yea...nothing--really..." She stood up, and reached for her coca, I noticed she hadn't drunken any of it. She picked up the white mug with black trim, and brushed past me. She walked to the sink poured the cocoa down the drain, then left.

while she brushed past me i heard her thoughts, _don't cry don't cry don't cry.  
_

She'd been remembering her family too, how they'd left her. _Evi wait here I'll be right back...right back..._

She had been lied to, the lady in the green coat never came back.

I felt immediately horrible.

**R&R -- I want at least 3 for this chapter , and i won't update till i get those 3 reviews...so please please please review ... just tell me if it sucks that bad...**


	6. Home sweet home

**This chapter is a lot happier than the last please enjoy!! And review!!  
Breakable **

Chapter 6-Home sweet home

Evi Pov

I woke up, today was the morning after we'd come to our new home. Which was a nice apartment with two rooms, with individual bathrooms. A kitchen with stools for the counter, and a table for two. There was also a nice living room with a dark gray plushy couch and a big HD TV. From what I could tell, Kay could have saved money if he'd just paid our tuition instead...this place had to cost a ton.  
I began rummaging through my clothes, I'd put in the dresser near my closet, thinking about Ian. That guy seriously had mood swings.  
Last night when I was sitting in the kitchen and he came along he was all weird at first, then he gets all angry because I ask if he's okay, and then he's like anyway why are you up...if that isn't mood swing like behavior what is? And all of that happened in about 6 minutes...He really doesn't make sense.

After showering and changing into a nice pair of jeans and a T-shirt, I went to the kitchen for some breakfast. When I walked in i saw Ian looking through the fridge. He glanced up, his strange gray eyes looking as amazing as ever.

"Hey" He said, then turned back to raiding the fridge.

"Hi" I said feebly, thinking to myself, you can't be blown away by the looks of a temperamental guy like Ian.

I slowly walked over to the kitchen closet, looking for some cereal. I settled with some type that had dried blueberries. I love blueberries. I turned around about to ask Ian if there was milk in the fridge, when I saw him drinking the milk straight from the bottle.

"Ian!!" I screamed "That's gross!!"

He took another gulp, then took the carton away from his mouth. He reached a hand to his mouth and wiped his lips with the back of it. He just watched my shocked face deciding what to do about it. He brought the carton to his lips again and took another drink, then closed it.

"What's gross?" He said at last, his voice was confused and his forehead wrinkled a little in confusion...Making for a cute confused Ian.

"Tha-- Just now..." I said, how do I explain when this guy is obviously clueless that drinking straight from the carton is gross?

He looked at my eyes, then looked to where I was looking. His eyes slowly followed my line of sight to the carton of milk.

"The milk?" He said, after a moment, "How is milk gross?"

"No..." I sighed, bitting my bottom lip.

"Okay, then what are you talking about?" He said, his eyes saying that he really was honestly confused.

"Drinking straight from the carton..." I mumbled at last, looking at the floor realizing the tiles where a nice dark red kind of color with white trim.

"I'm a clean person" He said simply, handing it to me and brushing past me to the closet with the cereal.

I felt myself blush, had I just accidentally insulted Ian? Wow, was I smart or what? I have to live with this guy for who knows how long and here I am insulting him.

I went to the closet with the bowls, which were at the top shelf, opening it and then thinking about how it was going to be hard to reach. I stood on my tippie toes, trying to give myself an extra inch or two of reach, my hand still couldn't reach the bowl. When I felt a hand on my head, and saw Ian's hand reach straight up to the bowl I was trying to get.

Cheater! Tall cheater! I'm hungry too, just cause I'm short and can't reach the bowls doesn't mean I don't want a bowl too.

I heard Ian chuckle softly from behind me, and I looked back up at him. His eyes looked amused.

"Do you want the bowl or not?" He said, still smirking lightly.

That was when I realized he was trying to hand me the bowl. I blushed again. I must be making tomatoes look pale.

Ian took his hand off my head

"You should stop blushing, you make tomatoes look pale." He said, then smiled cruelly as my eyes widened.

"Th-How..." I stuttered, getting redder and redder. I spun around and focused on pouring the cereal and milk into the bowl. Making sure to not look up and make eye contact with Ian, who was watching me.

"Really, it doesn't take all that much talent to pour milk." He stated dully as he waited to use the milk.

I just blushed more.

"You know-" He paused deciding if what he was about to say was worth his time, apparently it was. "- It's really easy to make you blush."

I slowly stopped streaming the milk into my bowl of cereal. And pushed the milk roughly across the counter. What was this guy's problem, did he enjoy humiliating girls who blush easily just for his own amusement?

I walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. _This _is what I had to live with till Kay finish paying off his debts. This cocky guy who enjoyed torturing me mentally and emotionally. If Ian wasn't a few feat away, I would have just gone ahead and put my face into my bowl of cereal, an action of despair and hopelessness.

We ate cereal in silence. This could get awkward. I could see a long future of mocking torture from Ian and silent meals. I really was going to miss Alison.

As I slowly nibbled at my cereal, i noticed that Ian was going for seconds then thirds then fourths. This guy ate a ton, my jaw literally dropped.

"If you don't close your mouth a fly is going to go into it." He snapped, when he noticed me ogling.

I snapped my jaw shut, mumbling "Jerk" under my breath. This guy was horrible How on earth did Kay expect us to be able to get along and not slit each others throats?

_**Review !!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Important !! I added a little more to chapter 6, so go back and read that plz :D_**

A/N - Thanks everyone for reviewing and adding me to favorites and alert lists :D I really thoguht nobody would like this story...becasue its kinda dark... But I'm happy some of u guys like it! Have you all checked the Picture for Ian on my profile ,go to the URL ppl :D

Breakable

Chapter 7- Snow

Ian pov

I woke up. Everything felt strangely peaceful. I looked up at my ceiling thinking that right now I could be anybody. At this moment i wasn't doing anything that defined me. I could just be any lazy high school junior laying in be. Thinking. I sat up, But I wasn't. I was me. Ian the crazy blood thirsty vampire. I'd never actually had any blood. Never bit anybody. But i still could. I was lethal. At breakfast yesterday with Evi I didn't feel lethal, I felt like...a guy who had four bowls of cereal...She counted. The reason I had to eat so much was because I don't drink blood, so i have to make up with that in food. She made me feel like just anybody, a normal person who could have a normal future, instead of only so much of life left to live. She's the weirdest person I've ever met. Who thinks that blushing will make tomatoes look pale? I mean aside from her, who thinks that? She, even though she's really weird, is amusing. She's so naive

I stood up, and walked over to the window, it was already eight but the world felt- quieter than usual. The world was white. Snow everywhere. Breathtaking, I suppose. I went down the hall to the rest room to wash my face. I looked at myself for a moment, gray blue eyes and dark brown hair. Evi thinks I am beautiful. I am a monster, monsters are not beautiful. She's so easy to read, she's got all her thoughts just floating around. Bump into her and its a crazy news flash.

"IAN!!" Evi shrieked.

I panicked, imagining her dead, dying.

"What?!" I ran to her room, she was at the window smiling. I knew what she was going to say, and I felt immediately foolish.

( Evi Pov)

"Ian! It's snow !!" I said breathlessly.

"Oh" he said softly looking distant.

"Come on ! I've never seen it before. It's beautiful! Look!" I said really hyped.

He just stood at the door shocked. I trotted across the room and grabbed his hand dragging him across the room.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked, I knew i was being childish, but really powder falling from the sky making everything white, it was amazing.

"Yeah..." He said, after almost a full minute of akward silence.

"I'm going to go outside and look at it" I said, "Wanna come?"

He stood there looking at the snow.

"Come on! Get ready! " I said, nudging him.

He glanced up, his eyes wide for some reason. He smiled lightly, shaking his head about something.

"Okay." He said at last.

"Why are you shaking your head?" I demanded.

"It's nothing." He said, nudging me softly in the shoulder, "I thought you wanted to get ready and go, so hurry."

(Ian pov)

She's crazy. Snow? When I ran to her room she's just like " its soo beautiful!" and all that. I thought she was dead. For the love of God! I THOUGHT SHE WAS DYING!! And here she is thinking that while I stand at the door, wondering whether or not she's gone absolutely crazy, that I'm shocked _because_ of the snow. That became apparent when she grabbed my hand.

But still, here I am getting ready to go see the snow with this lunatic.

(Evi pov)

I practically ran out the door dragging Ian, who wasn't nearly as enthusiastic as I was. But I was grateful that the jerk came at all.

We got down the stairs of the big building and into the street. The streets were pretty much empty, except for a few cars.

"Is there a park nearby?" I asked.

"Yea, like two blocks" Ian said, pointing.

"Let's go," I said, and began trotting away.

Ian was so much taller than me that he could just walk, and I'd be trotting at the same pace. Darn short lets.

When we got there it was like the clouds covered the trees in the park with white powder.

"Snow." I breathed.

I ran into the park, going down hill, and spun letting it all just sink in.

Then I tripped and fell.

"Evi?!" Ian said annoyed, but it could have almost been mistaken for concern.

I could see, from down here, the sky full of clouds and the tree branches snowy and icy. Then I saw Ian looking down at me.

"You okay?" His voice was definitely annoyed now.

"It's beautiful." I said softly.

"Okay, your out of your mind." He said, offering a hand.

"That's mean!" I said taking, his hand.

"I suppose it's blunt." He pulled me up effortlessly.

"Thanks" I said, picking up a handful of snow while he pulled me up, I let go of his hand. I used both my hands to make it a tight snow ball. Then I threw it at Ian.

At first he looked shocked then he smiled.

"You are so dead..." He growled, then he threw a snow ball right at me.

"Hey!!" I screamed dodging it.

"Oh no. No. You can't say 'hey' when you got your self into this!" He said, throwing another snow ball at me.

I screamed, running away from him and his crazy snow ball launching frenzy.

I ran behind a tree, bent down and got a handful of snow.

"You should watch out !!" I screamed jumping out from behind the tree. He wasn't anywhere in sight. The whole park was empty.

"What was that? I think you got that backwards." I heard him say from behind me.

Screaming, I spun around too fast and fell over, I saw a snowball fly right over my head.

"You okay?" Ian said bending down next to me.

"Yea," I answered, pushing myself off the ground, grabbing two handfuls of snow. Then throwing both at Ian.

"It's not over yet!!" I screamed, as I turned and ran only to trip three feet away.

"That was one pathetic attempt at escape." Ian said softly, tossing a snow ball at my foot.

"Whatever." I said laughing, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

**A/N the next chapter is supposed to be really good. But I won't post it till I get at least 2 reviews... so _REVIEW!!_**


	8. Birthday

Breakable

Chapter 8- Birthday

(Evi Pov)

"Hey" I said to Ian, who was sitting across the table.

"What?" Ian snapped, this guy was temperamental after all these last couple days he'd been really moody. I really couldn't understand, it was almost new years, how could you be that upset when it was almost new years?

I sighed.

He looked at me impatiently.

"Today I'm going to go grocery shopping because we don't have any food left." I hated grocery shopping, but there was no way to avoid it.

"Do you want me to come?" Ian said, probably just to be polite.

"Only if you want to." I said after thinking of how to leave it to him to decide.

"Okay" He said.

I didn't know if he meant okay I'm coming or okay go by yourself. I stood up and went to the sink washing my bowl.

"Ummm..." I began, thinking of how to phrase this so that whatever he meant he'd do. "I'm going to go now."

"Alright." Before I knew it he was behind me, reaching for the sponge.

I willed myself not to scream, he'd scared me. was it really all in my head or was he really abnormally fast? My heart was beating really fast when his voice brought me back to reality.

"Why are you just standing there?" He said "I thought we were going."

"Yeah," I said sighing. I didn't want to go with Ian. It wasn't so much that i didn't want to go him, just not him _now. _Not now when he was so... upset. I didn't even know why he was so extra temperamental lately.

After slipping on my favorite long black jacket, with big black buttons, and a scarf I was ready to go.

As we left we just walked, it was awkward. No talking, no joking not that Ian joked much but he seemed to find being mean to me funny. Nothing. It was just silence. And it was killing me. I couldn't figure out why Ian was upset and I really hated it. what if I'd done it? What if it wasn't even me? But what if it was? I began playing I'm guilty vs I'm not guilty ping pong in my head. It suddenly hit me he was right there, right next to me, really just a few inches walking beside me looking up at the sky right now like he really wished he wasn't where he was right now. I could just ask him. I could just say a few simple words and have this off my back. So simple.

"Ian..." I began, but faltered. How was I going to ask this? I was over thinking the whole simple question thing. I could just ask "you okay" or "whats wrong" or something. But i said nothing. I just stood there like a dimwit.

He had been looking at me waiting for me to talk.

I swallowed realizing how little I really knew about this guy. About how little I knew this guy. I looked fearfully into his amazing gray eyes and saw something I wasn't expecting. The last thing i would've expected. His eyes looked - sad.

"What?" He said, sounding hoarse.

"You-I mean- are you...Is everything okay?" I manged to sqeak out. This scared me, the sad Ian. The tempermental one was so much better, even if he was snappy and scary. This was so much, soo much _worse_.

His eyes softened just for a moment. I felt my hear skip a beat, his soft eyed face was...heart breakingly beautiful.

"I'm fine" He began, then said something that I wasn't expecting "Dimwit."

"Thats good..." I said sighing, not beleiveing him entirely. He really didn't seem_ fine. _At least not that kind of fine. Not emotionally fine...Was I going CRAZY!! Since when?? Since when was I falling for this guys looks? Then it finally hit me: he had just called me a dimwit.

"Dim-what?!" I shrieked in fury. Here I was caring about wheater or not he was okay. Last time I'm doing that. I would have strangled him, but he was about a whole head taller than me. I probably couldn't even reach his neck, and if I could even do that I wouldn't be able to get a good grip.

To all my fury all he did was smirk in a satisfied way as if it was so great that he'd called me a dimwit. Good going Ian, here's your nobel freakin prize. Sarcasm. He suddenly laughed lightly, as my shoulder bumped into his arm, almost as if he was listening to my thoughts and finding them amusing. .

I ended up settling with giving him the silent treatmeant. I kept walking and stared stragiht ahead. I was not going to even glance toward this laughing mocking freak I was stuck with.

When we finally reached the store, not only was Ian solmen and sad, but so was I.

Suddenly my phone rang. I glanced at the caller ID. Kay. Why was he calling?

"I'll met you in the store okay?" I said, being forced to talk to Ian.

"Okay."

I picked up the phone, wondering if I could plead my case so he'd let me move back.

"Hello?" I said, getting my hopes up about the leaving these horrible new living conditions.

"Hello, Evi sweetheart." Kay said, as bubbly and cheerfully as ever.

I sighed; I'd almost forgot how weird Kay was, I guess was a kind of supposed to be a father figure to me, but he really just couldn't pull that off, nor could I view him like that, not with a straight face at least.

"Hey Kay, what's up," I said realizing all the pleading in the world would get me absolutely now where with this impossible man.

"Nothing here. What about you and Ian?"

"He's a horrible sarcastic monster" I said bluntly.

I could hear Kay laughing over the phone.

"I'm serious."

"Come on! He's really not that bad." Kay said.

"Your right. He's not _that_ bad. He's worse."

"So," Kay began, sounding slightly amused, "what are you doing for his birthday?"

I felt like I'd just been dumped into a bucket full of ice cubes. Like I'd just been thrown out the window of a flying plane. Like I'd just done something or had something done to me that left me totally shocked and breathless.

Then I came back to reality. _This_ was Kay I was talking to. He was probably joking, messing with me to make this worse. They both seemed to like that, making a fool of poor stupid Evi.

"Stop being stupid," I said annoyed.

"I'm not being stupid. I just wanted to know if you guys were doing anything for his birthday." Kay said sounding wounded.

"His birthday isn't even happening soon. You're just lying to me so that I'll make a fool of myself." I said, this whole embarrassment and humiliation thing getting old, fast.

"His birthday is on new years…" Kay mumbled, sounding somewhat mystified "… That is close…"

"Then why didn't he tell me?" I accused, this whole thing getting fishier and fisher by the second.

"Because he's sad."

I was taken totally off guard. How'd someone five hundred miles away know that Ian was sad? How'd Kay know that?

"Why would he be sad about his birthday?" I said, feeling like this was some big stupid prank. The only problem was I didn't think that Kay could possibly know that Ian was sad.

"Never mind."

"No, I want to know." I said, and I really meant it. Why was Ian sad about his birthday? Was that what was making him sad? Or was it something else?

"I've already said too much" Kay said, softly. His voice was dead serious. That was not a voice I heard in Kay often, or ever.

"I don't care. I won't tell." I began to ramble desperately. I really wanted to know, it was like I had a sudden new thirst. A thirst to know why he was so sad, a need to understand all to the thing happening around me that just didn't click.

"I have to go. Tell him happy birthday." With that Kay hung up on me before I even had the chance to say good bye.

I cursed flipping my phone shut.

This just confused everything. Just layered my strange forced relationship with Ian more. I sighed. Why would anyone be sad about their birthday? Why would Ian be _that_ sad about his birthday? I was so confused. I had a sudden urge to just burst into tears, give up, and move back in with Alison.

I opened the door to the grocery store, and began looking for Ian. He wasn't near the front with the cashiers. I went down the frozen food aisle, he wasn't there either, I began going trough the middle aisle glance up and down everything each aisle. Cosmetics, school supplies, magazines, cheap clothes, breakfast cereal. Where was he?

"What'd he want?" I heard Ian's voice behind me.

I began screaming, but before I got out any sound he wrapped an arm around me reaching up his hand to cover my mouth.

"Shhhh…" He said calmly. "Really, why are you always screaming?"

His hand was over my mouth, his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I stood there absolutely breathless. My heart pounding like no other.

He slowly, cautiously, moved his away from my mouth, almost as if i was about to scream.

I turned around, noting that Ian's eye were wide. His pupil's dialted, I looked right into them watching them shrink back down to a normal size.

"What did he want?" Ian repeated, his voice sounded normal, too normal.

"He wanted..." I began but, as I'd been doing a lot lately around Ian, faltered. Could I really say he wanted to tell him happy birthday? Could I let Ian know that i knew, or thought I knew, that his birthday was on new years? I probably couldn't, if he wanted me to know he would've told me. I let out a sigh, decinding which parts of the truth to tell.

"He wanted...?" Ian prompted, he was doing that a lot lately too.

"He wanted to see how we were doing." I said trying to look him in the eye so he wouldn't notice I lying. Well not lying, just not telling the whole truth.

"Okay." Ian said, giving me a look.

"Alright..."I said back.

"I got everything. I didn't know if you wanted to get something" Ian said.

"No, lets go" I said glancing into the cart of groccery's. I still couldn't get over how much food Ian ate. If Kay could pay for Ian's food he could probaly easily pay for our tuition.

I watched the foam of my cocoa float around above the darker part of my cocoa, as I sat in the kitchen with yet another sleepless night. I had too much on my mind. Ian hadn't told me about his birthday, if it was on new years that is. And it was tommarow. I stirred the cocoa I'd made to keep myself busy. I never drank the cocoa, I would just stare into its creamy cholatey depth, thinking. Thinking about anything and everything.

I sighed. I really didn't know what to do with myself. I just didn't know what to do about any of this. I was stuck living with someone who wouldn't even tell me that their birthday was the next day.

I glanced up and almost screamed, noticing that Ian was just standing there looking down at me with a somewhat puzzled face.

"Hey" He said, he was wearing plaid black, blue and white pajama pants and a dark blue T-shirt. His hair was slightly rumpled his wave s of brown hair looking so perfect. Nobody should look that good after just waking up.

I stared breathlessly at him, while he stared right back.

"So, do you always do this?" Ian asked, when I didn't say anything back.

Was he asking if I always thought he looked good after he just woke up? I began blushing, not know how to anwser that question.

"Do you always make cocoa and not drink it?"

"No" I said, releived he wasn't asking what I'd thoght he was asking.

"Really? Because you were doing this last week too."

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"Stuff on my mind."

"Like?" Ian asked, leaning in towards me putting his elbows onto the counter. Searching my face for the answer.

"Everything"

"That's vauge."

"I never said I wasn't going to be vauge."

"Then I'll say it. I don't want you to be vauge." Ian said his voice full of sincertiy.

I couldn't tell him that I was thinking about how he didn't tell me about his birthday and how him being so sad lately was making me sad.

"New years." I settled with saying.

"New years?" Ian said, disbeleivingly.

I nodded.

"Why are you troubled by that?"

"I'm not troubled." I said a little shocked.

"Your face says diffrently."

"I'm just tired, you can't read face expressions." I said, trying to cover it up.

"Lair."

I sighed.

"Do you enjoy driving me crazy?" I asked, getting really tierd of this.

"No obvoiuosly not since I'm asking you what's wrong, not being the problem" Ian said blantly.

"Oooh" I said shocked, then added in a mumble "...Thanks..."

"So why are you troubled by new years?" Ian said, his face telling me to just spill, to just explain.

I imagined telling him everything. I imagined telling him why I was confused. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"I was just remembering the way me and Alison used to celebrate." I ended up saying, which was true I missed her really bad.

"And that was...?" he prompted.

"We'd watch movies together till new years and we'd just party and have fun..." I said it sound half as fun out loud, when you desrcibed it. But we'd always had a great time.

"Do you want to get a last minute ticket and fly over there?" Ian asked.

"Your joking right?" I asked, that was just impossible.

"Do I sound like I'm joking?" Ian asked.

"No," I said after a moment.

"So do you?"

"No," I said after a moment.

"Why not? You obviously miss her." Ian said like I was stupid.

I didn't know why not, but I knew that I just couldn't do it.

"Not enough time" I said.

"Sure there is."

"I'll be too tired when I get there to have any fun if I go." I said finally.

"Okay" Ian said.

"Thanks though... if you were serious." I said at last.

"I was, I am serious." Ian said.

"Thanks" I said, smiling a little. This was nice, getting along with Ian. That just about never happened.

"So," Ian said, "How about you and I do what you and Alison used to do, then?"

I sat there , I wasn't expecting tempermental Ian to be nice to me _ever._

"If you don't want to, then just spill it" Ian said.

"NO! no, I mean, thats not what I meant. I just I thought I heard wrong" I admitted.

"Dim-wit" Ian said, streching the word out in a mocking voice, smirking victoriously when I tired to reach across the counter and slap his arm.

He laughed at my feeble attempt. I felt like the whole world was happy, because suddenly I felt a lot better Ian wasn't as sad as he was all day. He laughed, he was his mean tempermantal teasing self. I sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Ian asked.

"Tired." I said, lying. I was tried, but that wasn't why I was sighing.

"Then go to bed-" Ian paused, then started smiling his perfect sharp toothed smile" Dim-wit."

I glared at him.

He just laughed.

Remember..._**REVIEW :D !!** _


	9. New Years

Breakable

Chapter 9- New years

Evi (pov)

On New Years day Ian and I rented movies and tried to do what Alison and I used to do, but it just couldn't be the same. I just couldn't see myself talking to him about actors I found attractive or, if I had one at the time, asking for crush advice. None the less it was really nice of him to try even if he was really down the whole time. Now we were at the mall near a pretzel stand.

"Space out around Alison too?" Ian suddenly asked, looking at me waiting for an answer.

What kind of question was that? Why'd he always to that, ruin the moment. When ever where both getting along fine, and then he asks these rude questions.

"What?" I snap.

"Do you space out when your with Alison too?" He repeated, till looking me in the eye.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Never mind, I was just trying to get your attention." Ian said, explaining, " I asked you about five times if you wanted to get a pretzel , and you didn't even notice I was talking to you"

"Oooh...Umm...Yea sure, chocolate covered please." I said, feeling bad I'd been ignoring him and he was just trying to be nice, for once. I was still stumped, weather or not his birthday was today, or if whatever today was, why it was making him so...sad.

I watched as the pretzel was made, rolled spun and twisted; then put into the oven to get toasty. I glanced up at Ian, he was at least a head taller than me, his rich brown hair just the right length not to long, not to short; perfect for intertwining fingers into, perfect for touching. He was wearing a black hoodie, bleached jeans, and a red shirt that had light white print stating: UFO. He looked lost as he watched the pretzel cook through the window. I had a sudden urge to reach out and hug him, to let him know I was here even if we didn't know each other all that well; I was here I would listen, I cared.

But I couldn't. If I did he'd probably kill me, and he'd hate me more than he already did.

I sighed, softly.

"Something wrong?" Ian questioned, looking down at me with his amazing eyes.

"Nothing." I said, not wanting to stare him in the eye right now, but trying really really hard to do so.

"Then stop sighing like something is."

I was shocked for a split second, but then again he was down and it was Ian; why was I expecting any different?

I went back to watching our pretzels, Ian's was plain so when it was done cooking the lady handed him his right away. Then began to drizzle some white and brown chocolate across the top of my pretzel, my tummy growled and for a moment I almost thoguht I heard Ian mutter, "Beast". The lady handed my my pretzel in a bag with a napkin moments, later.

"Thank you!" I said really meaning it, I was starving. I took a bite, slowly digging my teeth into the chocolate soft pretzel goodness.

"Aaaaaa..." I said, savoring the food.

"Come on it's not _that_ good." Ian muttered, being negative, like he had been all day.

"No, it is actually _that _good." I said, half meaning it half trying to get this guy to stop being rude.

"Not."

"Is"

"I really doub-" Ian began, only to be cut of by me. At this he stopped walking and began to stare me down

"I really don-" I started, but he cut me off. I'd stopped walking too, and stared back up into his eyes, feeling as defiant as ever.

"Its just a pretzel." Ian stated blantly, his eyes daring me to prove him wrong.

"With chocolate" I added gloriously, it was not just a pretzel.

"And that make what diffrence?" Ian countered, his eyes shinning with confidence on his point.

"Chocolate make everything heavenly" I said, all as matter of fact like. It was, as far as I was concerned; a fact.

"Nah-ah" Ian murmured, shaking his head softly like I was just some child who didn't understand.

"Ya-huh" I said, feeling annoyed that he was acting superior.

"Nah-ah." Ian said, his eyes sparkling with happiness as he stared down at me smiling in a cruel way.

I stopped cold. Ian, mister mood swing, was in a good mood. He smiled, his eyes looked happy. I just looked up at Ian, as he stared back waiting for my comeback; that wasn't coming. I suddenly felt like closing the five inches in between us, and hugging Ian. Crazy, why would I want to hug Mister Mood Swing? Maybe I was crazy, but all I knew was that I was happy that he wasn't sad. Him being sad was... sooo much worse than his Mister Mood Swing attitude. Which for some reason at the time I would willingly welcome.

We both kept staring at each other. When we noticed that people were staring, and that some of our audience was "Awww-ing" at us. It, I suddenly realized,it must've looked like we were about to kiss each other; Ian was leaning in to bicker with me and I was rebelling against this monster. We'd gotten pretty close and it did not look good. I immediately backed away, breaking our one heart beat too long eye contact. wishing our argument never happened and these people would stop thinking that Ian and I were about to kiss. I almost scoffed. Ian and me? That would never happen, we were actually about to slit each others throats.

We both just continued walking, acting like nothing ever happened.

I took a bite of my pretzel, nibbling slowly.

"Its really good..." I mumbled at last, trying to stop this horrible earth shattering silence.

"Then give me a bite." Ian said, unexpectedly taking it out of my hand. But it wasn't a grab or a snatch kind of take, it was a slow "may I take this" hand reach.

"Okay" I said, slowly smiling, letting him take it. I looked up at his face as he bit into it. He chewed slowly, then suddenly his eyes widened and he reached a hand toward his throat.

"Evi- what'd you do to this? poison it? I think I'm going to die." Ian said, mock dying.

"Then go ahead." I muttered, caring less. But there was one thing I noticed. That was the first time Ian had called me by my name. I almost did that smile softly to myself thing, but then could've almost slapped myself. Do Not, I began to think sternly to myself, do the soft smile over Ian, Ever.

"God, Relax Evi..." Ian said, his voice almost playfully as he handed me back my pretzel.

"I am relaxed" I said, knowing I wasn't, not entirely. I was still a little upset, okay really upset, that Ian didn't tell me about his birthday. Which wasn't a fact, now that I thought about it, I'd just have to call up Kay later and ask him if he was lying to me.

He shoved my shoulder lightly, muttering "lair" under his breath just loud enough for me to hear.

I spun around got directly in front of him, "Lair? Who's the lair here? Huh Ian? Who?"

I wasn't expecting that to come out, plus he wouldn't even know what I'm talking about. Unless he'd talked to Kay, which he might have. My mind was in over load.

"Wha...?" Ian began, then slowly reached a hand up to my face to brush some hair out of my eyes. His eyes told me that at that moment he suddenly realized something. He looked like he felt betrayed, his eyes suddenly filling with desperation, and pain.

"Ian?" I squeaked, wishing I'd never said anything about lying.

"I'm done getting things, you?" Ian said, his voice not really questioning more like nicely saying I'm going home, you coming?

"Yeah..." I said, now throughly determined to call Kay. I was going to find out why Ian was Mister Mood Swing. I was going to find out why he was acting the way he was now. I was going to get to the bottom of this, whatever it was.

(Later)

I glanced out my window from my desk were I sat Instant messaging Alison. The sun probably going down behind the thick clouds covering the sky and the feeling in the air that it was going to rain. I thought back to our walk home, we went to the bus took it to our bus stop and just walked in tense silence. I couldn't understand why Ian didn't ask about my lair accusation, it was almost like he just _knew_. In a way it scared me, but then he couldn't possibly unless he'd called Kay. Which made everything make sense, he had to have called Kay, and just didn't wan to talk about it. It really must've been a touchy topic, why else would he have just totally dropped it?

I heard my messenger beep, I looked back to the screen of my laptop.

_Hey, next year were going to be seniors,_ Alison had written, _we should go to the New Years dance before we graduate._

I thought about it for a moment, partying in our dorm had been nice and all, but our last year in high school and at the Academy, why not go to the dance. I knew I'd love to, I would've gone this year to since apparently Alison had bought me a dress and was planning on hooking me up with Noah, a cute guy we both knew from Student Council. She'd been planning on making me go, even though I couldn't dance for the world. And this moving away had ruined that.

_Ya, definitely, _I replied.

_Okay, I gotta go and get ready. _

_Alright, Oh ya, who are you going with?_

_Andy..._

_Are you kidding?! Andy? Andy Mitchell , the guy you've liked for __like __forever?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?_

_Ya...It kinda happened yesturday, and I didn't really beleive it myself._

_Thats great, tell me about it later, 'kay? You have a dance to get to girl!_

_Thanks Evi, Love you !!_

_Your welcome, even if I don't get why your saying thanks..._

_lol...me either..:) I'm really happy though... Yea I'll tell you all about it later... Bye._

_Good luck, remember stay calm and you might not trip on your heels! _

_Eviiii!! God your gonna jinx me! I didn't even _think_ of that possibility_

_It's Okay, Andy'll probably think its cute anyway._

_EVI!! shut up!!  
_

I laughed, then logged off. I stood up and stretched, thinking of heading to the kitchen for some food. I thought of the cinnamon rolls in the fridge. All I had to do was go and warm it up in the oven. I could already imagine the brown sugar and cinnamon oozing out from the roll, with some sweet glaze. I was walking past Ian's room, so I decided to ask if he wanted one. I popped my head into his room.

"Hey, Ian?" I began, noticing he was playing some stupid video game. Really, how'd he like video games? I always got frustrated and quit after the first half hour of trying to play any game.

"Hmmm?" He paused the game, looking back at me.

"I was going to go eat a cinnamon roll, you want one?" I asked, feeling a little nervous remembering the whole lair thing at the mall.

"Sure" Ian said, Turning off his TV, getting up and heading toward me at the doorway. I had the sudden urge to disappear or run. I didn't think I had it in me to walk down the hallway to the kitchen with Ian. Not now. Why was I so nervous? God I was getting so sick of myself.

Somehow I managed it though, much to my surprise. And I also managed to get our cinnamon rolls while Ian go us milk.

I sat down at the table, with Ian and the milk he'd poured us; while we waited for the cinnamon rolls to warm up.

"When do you want to watch the movies?" Ian asked.

"Now? If thats okay with you, we'll probably finish by midnight that way." I said.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later Ian and I were done eating and began watching the chic flick I'd gotten, _P.S I love you._ I was curled up under my big fluffy eggshell blue blanket. Ian was just wearing a hoodie, he had to be freezing. I sat there for the first ten minutes deciding weather or not to offer to share my blanket so he wouldn't get frostbite. Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no. If I had a flower I could just pull off the petals and decide easily, a no-brainer. But then at that thought, the petal pulling, made me think of love stricken girls who did the whole "He loves me, he loves me not" petal pulling; and I blushed. I had blushed so much in the last two weeks it was enough for a life time.

I suddenly felt annoyed with myself, _just do it offer the guy some of the blanket you coward._

I stood up suddenly, and walked so I was right next to Ian and plopped down next to him. I picked up my blanket and put it on top of the two of us, making sure to tuck it around Ian seeing as he wasn't moving, just staring at me like I'd just come out of the loony house.

"What are you doing?" Ian whispered, as if the dark hushed his voice and the movie told him not to voice anything to loud.

"You looked cold" I said simply, tired of over thinking the whole thing.

"Well, I'm not."

"I don't believe you." I said, not willing to move. To admit I'd been wrong about him getting frostbite.

"That doesn't mean its not tru-"

"Shhh... I'm trying to watch a movie" I whispered putting my finger to my lips.

He shut up, and we sat there in silence watching the movie.

After a long time my neck began to ache, I turned to my right, leaning it against the couch and facing Ian. He was just sitting there spacing out, he probably didn't even know the main character's name. I couldn't help but notice his stunning face was... sad again. Suddenly I felt determined. This determination surprised me, for more than one reason. First of all I was surprised because I was determined to figure out why New Years made Ian soo sad, second I was determined to make Ian smile, I was determined to make Ian _happy_. Those were my last thoughts before I fell asleep.

Ian (pov)

She feel asleep at 8:30, who falls asleep that early? I was shocked when she draped her blanket over us, I really wasn't cold, or if I was I didn't notice. How can I if I'm cold blooded because I don't have a heartbeat? She care so much, too much. It infuriates me. And the problem is her concern is from the bottom of her heart, touch her for a split second and you'd know that.

And she's sad because I didn't tell her today was my birthday. Why would I? Its also going to be my death day. Thats not really something anybody would like to think about. I sighed and glanced over at Evi, who was sleeping next to me under her blanket. She had a peaceful look on her face, making her look...beautiful. I could have almost killed myself, don't go thinking Evi is beautiful, you thought of killing her remember? I felt guilty, but the thought was still there; would one year be enough time to find Dem, or would I really need eternity? I sighed, still staring at Evi's peaceful face; realizing I had to decide soon, because I to my horror was growing a soft spot for her. How did that happen in two weeks? And I had to live here till Kay paid of his debts or I died...or something else happened. Really I couldn't afford to develop a soft spot for anyone, least of all Evi. Evi the ignorant girl sleeping next to me, or maybe just uninformed. She had no idea that I was lethal, no idea I could easily, frighteningly so, take her life.

I sighed, This wasn't going the way I'd planned. She notices that I'm fast sometimes, too fast. She notices that I can read her mind; but she still doesn't suspect a thing. I can't ever let her figure out what I am, not that she'd beleive me anyway. The thought of her knowing made me shudder, but really how hard could it be no hide that from her?

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far, I really hope you guys like it. And Remember- Review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

May's Note: Hey guy's I recently realized that Blantly isn't a word...that's Ian's word, I mean I use it a lot for him...like when he's talking; I guess Blantly is a cross between blankly and blandly... somehow I made it up...thought it was real...but it's not -- I'm gonna stick with it anyways K? Because it suits Ian, really well. :D Lol

Breakable

Chapter 10- Phone call

For the last two days, since New Years, I've been trying to find a way to get away from Ian-not that I had a problem with him I just had to call Kay and ask him about Ian's birthday and calling in the house didn't seem like such a good idea, since Ian had a habit of coming out of nowhere. I was beginning to opt for going shopping for clothes. Well not really, just tell Ian that so he won't come with me.

At the time I was grabbing some clothes from my drawer, and getting ready to go, thinking that I didn't really need to tell Ian where I was going. I mean it's not like were some married couple or something. Eeep disturbing thought there. I don't think Ian and I will ever ever get married, no worries. But that could be just mean, what if he got worried? I almost smirked at the thought, Ian was not gonna worry, I'd just go.

10 minutes later I left while Ian was in the shower. Thinking that I couldn't tell him anyway, so why get all worried?

I headed towards the plaza a couple blocks away, I think I saw some clothing stores there. I'd just buy a shirt or something so it wouldn't be weird. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed Kay's number. It rang a couple times, for a moment I thought he wasn't going to pick up.

"Hello?" Kay said.

"Oh Hey Kay" I said after a moment I didn't think he was ever gonna pick up.

"Is something wrong? why'd you call?" Kay began questioning

"Ummm I called becasue I wanted to know when Ian's birthday was, or is."

"His birthday was on New Years" Kay said, sounding a bit confused "I told you that already."

"Then why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"I already told you this too; his birthday makes him sad." Kay said, his tone bored.

"Why does his birthday make him sad?"

"That's something you'd have to ask him, he'll probably kill me for telling you what I have."

"Come on, seriously. If he didn't tell me his birthday, why would he tell me about it?" I said, suddenly really worried.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Kay said sincerly.

"No! I want to know, is there somthing wrong? Is Ian okay?" I asked urgently, why was it sad; there had to be something wrong, not just weird.

"I'm glad you care so much" Kay began, making me blush lightly as I realized I _did _care, sure Ian was sarcastic and mean some days, but he ...wasn't all that bad, I didn't want whatever was making him sad to keep happening, whatever it was.

"But" Kay continued, "its just not my place to tell."

"Kay,_ please _, it's not like I'm gonna tell anyone. I won't. Really." I pleaded, as much as I didn't hate Ian, he would probably never tell me whatever it was everyone was keeping form me.

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't beleive me."

"Come on, of course I would beleive you."

"No. You wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's not something that can only be told. It's something that has to be seen and proven, to become believable."

By now I was throughly scared. What's making Ian sad is unbelievable...what on earth could it be...? I felt my heart feel slightly cold and distant, like none of this was happening... it was just to unreal.

"Please, tell me" I whispered, the fear making me have a sudden desperate need to know.

"Ask Ian." Kay said, just as seriously.

I'd stopped walking by now and was just trying to figure out everything in my head. My brain was gonna just give up on me soon, nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Unbelievable...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... . . . ... . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. ... . ... ... ... .. ... .. ...

After hanging up with Kay I headed home, I really didn't want to shop. I just didn't feel like it, not even pretending or whatever my original plan was. I just needed to think.

I was walking slowly, looking down at the pavement, noticing a few small cracks. I saw a snowflake slowly make it's way down to melt on the pavement after a moment. I looked straight up into the sky as the snow came faster and faster. I could feel the flakes landing on my face, tipping my eye lashes with white.

I opened my mouth, sticking out my tongue to try and catch them like I'd seen before; but never tried. The snowflakes tasted icy cold, and immediately melted as they made contact with my tongue. It felt good. I stood there for a moment longer trying to catch snowflakes.

"What the hell are you doing?"

I opened my eyes slowly, wishing as hard as I could that the person asking the question wasn't the one I thought was. But of course, just my luck, it was.

"I'm tasting snow." I said trying to pull it off like I wasn't totally embarrassed; which I was, very much.

"Where did you go?" Ian asked, looking at me with gray blue eyes full of ...worry?

I almost laughed at the thought, Ian worried? About _me_? That wasn't going to happen.

"Why are you smiling?" Ian asked, giving me the same look with a hint of anger.

Scary. I'd never seen Ian like his looking worried ( but not) and angry.

"Are you going to answer the question?" Ian asked at last when I kept thinking to myself.

"Sure."

"What kind of answer is that? Sure?" Ian was definitely annoyed now.

"My kind."

"Vague? Like always?" Ian said, half serious half annoyed.

"Sure."

"Stop. Saying. Sure." Ian said, trying not to get really angry.

"Sure." For some reason at the moment I didn't feel like being nice, I didn't feel like listening to Ian; he had, after all, not told me about his birthday and wouldn't tell me about what was wrong.

Ian closed his eyes and took a breath.

"We're going home." Ian said suddenly, taking my hand.

I blushed, realzing how nice my hand felt being held in his like that, warm safe...right. Then he let go, I could have almost slapped me if I wasn't me, for thinking those thoughts.

Ian turned around and looked me in the eye; his face said he was furious.

My heart skipped a beat, I remember that I'd only met Ian two weeks ago. And I felt, a sudden wave of, fear.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Ian said in a hushed ,intent voice.

I shock my head. Gulping, he was really scary when he wanted to be.

"Or perhaps something you want to ask me?"

How did he just _know_?

I just stood there looking at him fearfully.

"You can just ask...if you want to." Ian said in a softer voice, almost kind; as if he suddenly felt bad for scaring me. He suddenly found interest in the cracks in the pavement.

"Ian?" I squeaked.

"Yea?" He looked up, I suddenly felt breath taken by how beautiful his face was.

"Was your birthday on New Years?" I asked.

Sudden regret and pain was written on his face.

"Yea."

The way he said it pulled on every heart string I had.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered, really really quietly.

Ian looked over my head and raked his hand through his hair. I had never seen him like this before... regretful, maybe? It was gorgeous on him...I really was going insane- why was I thinking about Ian like this?

"I didn't know how. Didn't think it was important."

"Of course it's important." I said softly, suddenly having the urge to just reach out and hug Ian.

Ian looked me in the eye, his expression soft; he half smiled. That smile was killer. Wowieee!

I smiled back.

"So..you wanted to go home?" I asked lightly. I knew that I still didn't know why his birthday made him sad, but I got enough out of him for today. I'd figure out why later. Just the fact that he admitted that his birthday was on New Years was enough, for now.

"Yea..." Ian said, as we fell into step together.

we began to walk home was silence, but it wasn't awkward. It almost felt like a silently agreed upon truce of silence. I glanced up at Ian face, at the same moment he glanced down at me. I held his gaze for a minute, but felt my face began to warm. I looked away.

"Am I really _that_ ugly?" Ian asked, his voice playful.

"What? what do you mean?" I said confused, I looked up at him again to try and read his face.

"Am I that ugly, that you can't look at my face?"

"No! Your not ugly at all." I could not believe I just said that. Oh. My. God. I looked down at the pavement again.

"Oh really?" Ian said.

I didn't say anything.

"I guess your lying since you won't look at me." Ian said, in a mock wounded voice.

I glanced up and looked at him, "Happy now?"

"Yes." Ian said, looking like he was about to laugh.

"I hate when you do that."

"Do what? Look good?"

"Act like you've got me all figured out, and no you don't look good you conceited jerk."

"Maybe I do have you all figured out, and now your just lying; you do think I look good. That's harsh. Conceited jerk? God Evi, stop emotionally abusing me."

"Arghhh!" I moaned, slapping Ian's arm as hard as I could.

"That," Ian said looking down at me pounding his arm " doesn't hurt."

"Yea, sure it doesn't hurt. Go on act like your not breakable." I shot back lamely.

"I'm not acting. I'm just _not _breakable." Ian said, dead serious.

_"Unbelievable...You have to see it" _Kay's words suddenly came to mind.

"Just kidding." Ian said laughing, "You should've seen your face!"

"Whatever!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

End of chapter 10, Soooo... what'd you all think? Not much found out but we're getting somewhere right? So give me some input! **_REVIEW!!_** I want at least 6 reviews for this chapter, won't update till then, and next chapter is going to be reallly good!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, finally it's chapter 11 YAY!! okay soo heres where it gets really interesting...lol...I hope you guys like it!! :D

Breakable

Chapter 11- School

(Evi pov)

School. that was one thing I didn't miss. I was seriously going to freeze to death waiting for the city bus. Ian and I were waiting together and the bus was taking forever.

"If I die of frostbite, please call all my loved ones and tell them." I said bitterly.

"You'll live" Ian muttered, looking down at me.

"Yea. Yea. Sure. It's not like anyone plans on dying." I annoyed a little.

"Your not going to die." Ian said confidently.

"Wanna bet?" I said, why couldn't he just agree that I was going to die out in the freezing cold?

"How are you going to use the money from out bet if you win? Which means you die. Of frostbite." Ian smirked.

I pursed my lips, thinking for a moment.

"The money will go to my loved ones." I was not going to back down to this guy.

"What's up with you and your loved ones?"

"We love each other."

"Okay. how will I know who your 'loved ones' are, so I can give them there money?" Ian asked

"I'll tell you. now. before I win this bet. How much money is it again?"

"A million." Ian said blantly.

"Okay...well I want you to give Alison half of that...and Kay some- how much you think he deserves...not much... and use a little so I'll have a nice funeral. And give the rest to my other pals." I said gloriously.

" 'Other pals'...that's vague. Really that might just make me keep the rest." He paused " Wait if nobody knew about the bet ; they would never know what they missed."

"Fine. I'll tell Alison. Now." I said, pulling out my phone.

"No need." Ian said looking down the street at the approaching bus.

"Finally!!" I said, so happy I could almost hug Ian. Almost.

"And your not dead. Where's my million?"

... ... ... ... ... . .. . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. ... ... .. ... ... ... ... . . .. ... .

School for the most part was uneventful. I got two classes with Ian, English and Physics, but we didn't sit next to each other. And I ended up sitting next to a girl named Lizzie in Physics; and she was nice enough to ask me if I wanted to sit with her at lunch. She had light blonde hair, with purple streaks and a layered hair cut.

In passing to English I bumped into some guy just about as tall as Ian.

"You okay?" He said, he had nice black hair and dark green eyes; his complexion was somehow eerily similar to Ian's. He was beautiful.

"Yeah" I said, a little stunned, "sorry."

He smiled at me, and let go of my arm.

"It's okay." He looked me over "have I seen you somewhere before?"

"Ummmm...I don't think so." I said.

"Hmmmmm..." he said, trying to remember.

"I'm new here. My first day..." I said, smiling a little.

He suddenly looked like he remembered.

"Remember where I'm from?" I joked.

He almost said something, then shock his head.

"I'm Ethan waters, by the way." he said.

"Evi Kay." I said, smiling.

"Well...Welcome." he said motioning his arms the school building, offering a smile, "So I'll see you around?"

"Yea, sure." I said.

Something about Ethan was...different. I couldn't really put my finger on it but he just wasn't like everyone else...

... ... .. . . .. . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . ... .. .. ... . .. ... . . ... . .. . . . . . .. . .

"So where you from?" Lizzie questioned, her green eyes bright.

"Ummm... Georgia." I said, smiling a little remembering the first time I'd seen snow here in Brooklyn.

"Really? Cool." Lizzie said, I noted that she had on some lip gloss that was a nice watermelon color.

"Yeah."

"That's so far away..why'd you move here?"

I paused thinking about how I really didn't have a reason to move here; I could have moved anywhere else in the whole world. I only moved here because of Kay.

"Kay sent me here."

"Who?"

"Ummm...My dad." I felt weird saying that, but it was true Kay had adopted me. But nobody talked about parents really at a boarding school, so I'd never ended up saying that.

"Sent you..?"

"Well..Yeah he kinda just sent me..." I laughed a little.

"Okay-cool" Lizzie said, biting into her sandwich.

I sat there and took a sip of my apple juice.

I watched as another girl came towards us, she had brunette hair and green streaks. She sat down at our table.

"Delila, Evi. Evi, Delila." Liz introduced us.

"You can just call me Lila." She informed me kindly, " I actually hate when people call me Delila. Don't know why my best friend who knows that is calling me that."

"Owwwie!!" Liz suddenly said loudly, and glared at Lila.

I looked back and fourth between the two in confusion, smiling a little.

"She-" Liz pointed at Lila "stomped on my foot."

I laughed, they both exchanged glances and laughed with me.

"We should all go out sometime, show you around Brooklyn." Lila said.

"Yea, I'd like that." I said, thinking how lucky I was to have met these two.

. ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... .. . . . . .. ... . ... . .

"You will be assigned to permanent semester long groups; just like last semester" Mr. Boyle announced.

Everybody in the Physics classroom groaned.

I glanced beside me at Liz. She was wearing a short plaid skirt and red tights, and a tight white long sleeve covered with a knit sweater with big buttons in a charming shade of red. She had on two necklaces, somehow she managed to pull of all that and look like a model.

She made a face a me telling me she wasn't to happy either.

I almost laughed, but held it in as Mr. Boyle glared at me.

"I will come along with a hat and you will pick a piece of paper. No trading papers, or group members. Groups will be of four." With that Mr. Boyle began to go through the room with his Red Sox's baseball cap full of papers.

I waited anxiously as I waited for him to reach me.

He neared us as I silently prayed I'd end up in a group with Liz.

He put the hat in front of me, waiting.

I reached out and put my hand in the hat feeling the paper pieces and crossing my fingers of my left hand. I slowly pulled out a piece, I unfolded it to reveal a purple number 1 in neat print. I showed Liz, she nodded and smiled.

She reached her hand into Mr.Boyle's Red Sox's cap and moved her hand around.

"Mr. Boyle?" She began "Is that a real brain?"

She pointed to the brain in a jar on the shelf near us, he looked at it for a moment a smile slowly forming on his face.

Liz let her eyes gaze over the paper pieces searching.

"Yes, it's real." Mr. Boyle said, his voice full of pride.

"That's gross," Liz remarked dryly, pulling her piece of paper out of the Red Sox's cap.

Mr.Boyle just beamed and walked to the next table over.

Liz unfolded her paper smiling gloriously. It had a neat purple 1 printed on it.

"I just have a way with words, what can I say?" Liz said smiling form ear to ear.

Ten minutes later Mr.Boyle directed us to our numbered group lab tables. I sat next to Liz on our black top lab tables, wondering weather it was black from filth or if it was that way in the first place.

I noticed someone sit down beside me, I glanced over surprised to see Ian.

"What's with that face?" Ian muttered.

"Nothing." I squeaked, my heart beating to fast. Why was he sitting so close? Why did that make me so nervous?

"Really?" Ian asked, his voice colored with disbelief.

I was saved when Ethan sat down across the table.

"Hey Evi," He said smoothly.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

I suddenly felt eyes on me, I turned to find Ian glaring at me; if I didn't know better I would have thought that his eyes where full of hurt. But I did know better.

"Does everyone but me know each other?" Liz questioned, her green eyes lost.

"Evi fell from heaven into my arms." Ethan said, like it was the truth.

"Wha-" I began, shocked.

"Shhhh...Evi." Ethan said, he looked at the rest of us "She's still in denial."

"Ethan." I began, only to be cut off by him.

"Yes my fallen angel?"

"Don't call me that!" I said, realizing that Ian had been gone silent since Ethan came. "That's not what happened."

"Like I said, the first step to acceptance is to realize the happening."

"We bumped into each other. In the hallway. No heaven or angels involved." I said desperately looking back and fourth between everyone.

"To me it was _all_ about heaven and angels." Ethan remarked lightly.

"Shut up." I said, flushing. I didn't even like the guy, why on earth was I flushing?

"Your blushing. Actions speak louder than words, Evi my love." Ethan said, worsening the situation.

Ian suddenly stood up, I reached out and grabbed his hand. Our gazes locked for a moment.

"I need to go to the restroom" Ian said, softly. He pulled his hand out of my grasp.

I nodded, feeling suddenly humiliated. I felt like tears were threating to spill. I looked back to my group.

"Can we please just start this lab?" I whispered, looking down at our lab sheet.

... . ... . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. ..

The rest of class had been really awkward. When the bell rang I was relieved, only one more class period to go; then I'd be free. But of course it hit me at that moment, my freedom would be short lived. Very short lived. I was going to go home, I lived with Ian. I was going to have to face him in an hour.

I glanced at him as he walked away, I felt horrible. Why'd stupid Ethan have to flirt so much? Ian probably hated me now.

"Evi?" Liz asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Hellllooo?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of it.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yea." I said shakily.

"Wanna talk about it?" She whispered, obviously realizing something was wrong.

"No." I said, "thanks."

We walked together, while Liz told me random things about Sunnydale. Things, as she said, that came with the turf. Like how Roger woods was the one guy every girl lusted about, yet he refused to date anyone from school, I really couldn't see why girls liked him so much. He was basically a remake of Brad Pitt, a big mass of muscle that somehow comes of looking like a gorilla, and not attractive what so ever.

"He must have a great personality, cause he's no looker." I said, absently.

"Nope. He's got an average personality.. I think it's cause he looks like Brad Pitt..." Liz mused.

I smiled softly, "that's what I was thinking."

Liz laughed, sounding somewhat relieved. I felt guilty, I was making her worry.

I pulled my Algebra 2 book out from my locker, shoving my Physics book in.

"Bye." I said, offering a small smile.

"If you need anything just call" Liz said.

"Okay" I said, touched. I waved and headed to Algebra 2.

The class dragged on, and with each minute filled the pit of my stomach with dread. I couldn't face Ian. I just couldn't. What was I going to say to him, really I had nothing to say. That I was sorry Ethan was being a jerk, but why would Ian even care? He wouldn't it wasn't like we were together or anything, so if I did apologize it would just be awkward...but if I didn't then Ian might get the wrong idea...that I liked Ethan...why would I care if Ian thought that. My brain was in overload, I had no clue what to do. Then the bell rang. I jumped my heart falling.

I slowly put my books in my bag. I was suppose to met Ian at the bus stop. I really really didn't want to see him. Actually that was all I wanted to see him, but I didn't want to have to deal with everything; since I couldn't even figure out what I was feeling or thinking right now. I put my bag over my shoulders and began walking. Every step, I felt, was taking me one step closer to my doom.

**Remember my loves...REVIEW ;)**


	12. Falling

**Hey, did nobody like the last chapter? Because I only got two reviews. It's not so much that I'm a sucker for reviews, but I kinda did want to know what you guys thought of Ethan, come off too strong? A flirt? Kinda cute? You think Evi should end up with him? Come on, guys gimme some input!! Please!**

Breakable

Chapter 12- Falling

Ian's Pov

I couldn't have stayed in the classroom if you'd paid me; not without saying something. _That _was the problem. That I _wanted _to say something. I didn't like, actually I hated, hearing Ethan claim that Evi had fallen from heaven straight into his arms, or some bull like that. I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up and that Evi didn't even like him, and that Evi was..._Mine_. But the problem was that I didn't have a right, just because I suddenly felt like cussing out the guy for flirting with someone I'd ended up living with, didn't justify it. She wasn't mine in any way. I thought of killing her for the love of god, and here I was getting angry at some guy for flirting with her.

I was so sick.

But that wasn't just it, there was something about Ethan that really just, for no real reason, ticked me of. _It_, whatever it was about him, ticked me off _a lot. _Like there was something I didn't know about him, something he was hiding from me. I knew, he was a vampire, I figured that out the moment I bumped into him. But there was something he was hiding from me. Something big.

Evi had seemed really embarrassed, she was blushing almost as much as she does for me. Which in an unnatural way upset me. _I _made her blush. Not Ethan. That was the way it should have been, should be. I'm getting greedy, god what was wrong with me?! I _want _Evi, I want her to me mine. Only mine. I couldn't even stand the thought of her being with Ethan. I'm _falling_ for her, I'm falling fast.

That scares me more than anything.

I was...in what most people would consider...Love. But of course that was impossible, that was like a lion falling for a lamb; a preposterous and impossible thing.

The thought of killing Evi came to mind again. I had to get Dem, but somehow the thought of Evi dead made my heart that lacked a beat ...feel. Feel true and utter disgust. I could not, even if I had thought of it before, ever kill Evi. She cared to much, and I cared to much.

The fact that I was admitting all this to myself, made me really worried, I knew she was falling for me to, and I couldn't have that. I couldn't just die on her next New Years. I was going to hurt her... I was going to hurt her. If I stayed one moment longer.

I imagined myself leaving, and never seeing her again, save her some of the pain I was beginning to plant in her heart slowly. But one thing stopped me from leaving right then: Ethan.

He was going to get her. I knew I shouldn't care, but I did. I couldn't leave and let him have her. I'd stay, just for a little while longer, just till I figured out what Ethan is hiding. Till I figure out if he's safe.

All of this sickened me. The part that sickened me most was that after I left, I promised to myself, was that I was never going to trouble Evi again. I would not hurt her. I would leave her alone.

... . .. . .. . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . ..

(Evi pov)

I walked to my locker and turned over the thought of apologizing. If I was wrong about what he was angry about, then it would just be too awkward. But I didn't want Ian getting the wrong idea; that I like Ethan. I didn't know what to do. I put all my books in my locker, I don't have any homework. I try to stall, give myself more time to think. I rub my finger up and down the spines of my books, acting like I'm trying to remember which to take.

"What are you doing?"

I try to scream, but it gets stuck in my throat. I spin around, ending up face to face with Ian. I hadn't noticed him come.

We stare at each other for a moment. I look into his eyes, gray and blue, absolutely stunning. I get lost staring at how striking he is, just taking it all in, while my heart beats way too fast. And it is not only because of the fear. I don't know what to do or say, but I know that I don't want to do or say anything. I just want to stay like this, even if I die from my rapid heart beat.

But of course, like any other day, Ian has to ruin the moment.

"What are you doing?" He repeats, but his voice isn't the same. It's a little off, was he effected by our staring contest? I hope he is.

"Waiting. For you." I manage.

"I'm here."

I nod, my heart beat steadily getting me closer to a cardiac arrest.

"Okay." He reaches over my head and slams my locker for me, his hand briefly brushing the top of my head. I shiver.

"That's all you need right?" He asks, motioning to what I have in my book bag. But he doesn't wait for the answer, he just seems to know. How does he do that?

We began to walk, I think of apologizing but realize I didn't do anything. I decide against it.

As soon as we reach the bench for the bus I sit down, pulling my legs up and hugging them. It's freezing out here and snowing, again. Even though it was beautiful I was getting tired of it, I really was going to die because of the cold.

Ian sat down next to me and pulled his hoodie over his head. He had a black T-shirt on, but that is it.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? You'll freeze!" I suddenly exclaimed.

"No, I don't find it cold." Ian says calmly.

I sit there and gawk at him. What he does next surprises me. He slowly reaches over and slips his brown old navy hoodie over my head over my shoulders and leaves it there on me.

I just stare at him, blushing madly. That was the sweetest gesture Ian had ever done.

"Are you going to put your arms trough the sleeves, Stupid?" Ian says, barely above a whisper.

Normally I would fight with him, and call him stupid, and bite his head off. But he was being nice- in a mean way. I hadn't even known that was possible.

I smile softly, still blushing like crazy.

"Nope" I say, "If you start putting somebody's hoodie on it's rude not to finish."

I had no idea I had it in me to say the last line. But I still scoot closer to Ian on the bench and shrug my shoulders, showing that it's just about impossible for me to put my arms through.

After I manage to stare him down for a full minutes he caves, and pulls my arms through the sleeves. I can't help but notice how electrifying it feels to have him touch me. I savor the moment. Wanting more than anything to touch him too. To just close the last inch of space between us and hug him. I realize after he finishes, that I really really like him. I love him. And not just his looks, but I love Ian. The whole Ian, his temperamental side and everything else about him. The way he smirks and smiles at the same time. The way he uses sarcasm like its pulsing through him. The way he teases me just to tick me off. I was falling, _swooning_ for Ian. Fast.

I couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment. He couldn't possibly feel the same way.

... ... ... . . .. .. . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. .

"Evvvvi!! You look so cuuuute!" Liz shrieked happily as saw me in the plaid brown blue halter top, dark deep blue jeans in midnight blue and the brown plaid scarf, she''d forced me to dress up in

"Thanks." I said, blushing a little, really happy I'd come with them this weekend to get a tour of Brooklyn. Liz made sure to show me all the good clothing stores, which was what we were doing now.

"You should buy it." She said, half thinking about it. "Then after that.. Can we go eat? I'm starving."

"Sure" I said, " just let me change."

" 'Kay" She replied, turning back to Lila who was trying to fix the straps to a cute spaghetti strap dress she was getting for her date with Logan, her boyfriend. Her dress was lovely crimson and white. It hung to just above her knees. She looked gorgeous. She was buying the dress for her and Logan's first anniversary.

"You look _goood_!!" Liz whistles as she looks Lila up and down.

I laugh as I walk back into the dressing room.

Ten minutes later we're all eating pasta, Liz ordered the creamy chicken for us all insisting that it was amazing. Liz was explaining how Lila and Logan had met.

"So it was like one of those chic flicks you watch when you have a really bad break up, like after you first boyfriend or something." Liz explains, happily exaggerating the highlights of the relationship.

"The classic girl at the coffee shop," Liz waves a hand at Lila, who flushes lightly. "And the guy who keeps coming to see her, which would be Logan."

By now I'm nodding and smiling, Liz really knew how to spice up the story.

"From the first time she saw Logan, he totally took her heart. He was like the classic tall dark and handsome kinda guy, without the dark. He's got a nice head full of shaggy dirty blond hair and striking blue eyes." Liz paused for a breath, while the whole time Lila seemed to be beaming happily.

"The first time he came he sat at the counter drinking coffee, mocha his and Lila's favorite type, and he just talked to her. He just told her random things, like funny childhood stories, and stupid things he'd done at work; stuff like that. Things you tell all coffee shop girls. At least that's what Lila thought at first." At thiS Liz did a nudge thing to her side and winked suggestively.

Lila and I laughed.

"This just about broke her heart she was, or she thought she was just his girl at the coffee shop who'd he'd tell stuff to, nothing more. But then he kept coming, more and more, and he'd leave tips and write romantic quotes on napkins and slide them under his coffee cup. " Liz smiled brightly, " Then one day he came in and he was acting a little weird, kinda off. Lila figured he was just sick, or something, so she asked. And he said he was love sick, and asked her to fix his heart and go to the cafe down the street with him the following weekend."

"Awwww..." I said, feeling really happy and warm inside.

"Oh ya, and he told me I didn't have a choice, he'd die unless I went with him." Lila said smiling broadly, still flushed.

We all laughed at the sweet story and ate out pasta savoring every bite.

... ... . . .. . . . . .. . . . .. . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . ... .. . . . . .. . . ... .. .. . .. . . .. . .

**Everybody I love you guys, like I would die for you guys, So please REVIEW, it's not exactly equal but it works.o**


	13. Just wait

**Hey, you guys were Great! I got FOUR reviews for the last chapter, I changed my mind I said I wasn't a sucker for reviews...I love'em!! Keep them coming!  
**

Breakable

Chapter 13- Just wait

"Hey"

I glanced up into the face of Ethan looking down at me from where he was leaning against a locker. I hadn't even heard him come.

"Hi" I said, pulling out my physics binder.

"Evi, you love me right?" Ethan began, in the last couple weeks since I'd met Ethan I knew he had a way with being sneaky.

That caught me off guard, but I guess I did like Ethan he was an alright guy. "Love is a strong word."

"Ooowww, that was like a direct stab at my ego" Ethan said, reaching a feeble hand over his heart.

"I've heard that direct stabs to guys with ego's the size of yours, is actually good for them." I said flatly.

Ethan fell into step with me, "Well, if I had an ego any smaller I might not have the courage to do what I'm about to do."

"Which is?" I said, a little thrown.

"Ask you to go with me to dinner." Ethan said, he threw me a questioning look and his green eyes bore into me in an intense way that made my heart beat a little faster.

"Wha-?" I began, slightly confused. We were near physics, the door was just a few feat away. Had Ethan just asked me to go to dinner with him?

Ethan reached out and took hold of my shoulders, turning me toward him, "Evi will you go to dinner with me?"

He said it earnestly, his eyes proved that. He stood there looking at me intensely waiting. I could see that for the first time I was seeing the vulnerable side of Ethan, the side of him that didn't flaunt his world wide ego around and treat girls like meat.

And I didn't like it. I wasn't the one for him. I liked him, but as a friend. It stopped there.

"Ethan." I began, feeling really nervous for some reason with his hands gripping my shoulders.

He suddenly pulled away.

"No. Evi." Ethan began, "I knew at first you'd say no."

"I'm sorry." I said barely above a whisper.

"It's okay, guy's with egos a big as mine don't give up that easily." He said and smiled at me.

I nodded smiling a little, relieved he wasn't hurt. But then it hit me, he wasn't going to give up...he was going to keep trying till he got me to go out to dinner with him.

"You should give up." I blurted suddenly.

"You already stabbed my ego twice to day. Was that really necessary?" Ethan said, smiling.

"Yea" I said after a moment of thought.

"Some how I'm going to get you to go to dinner with me, Evi." Ethan said, in a driven way "Just wait."

"Sure. Sure." I said, "You can try, but it's not gonna happen."

... .. ... .. .. .. . .. .. . . .. . .. . . . . . .. . . .. . . . .. . . . . .. . . .. . .

"We don't have any food..." I said sadly, glancing up at Ian who was raiding the fridge with me.

"Yea." Ian said.

We both stood there staring at the fridge, like it wasn't real. I don't know how we didn't notice this till now.

"Wanna eat out?" I asked, softly like it was a serious life or death matter.

"I guess." Ian said, just as seriously realizing that this was definitely a late teen life crisis.

"Do you know anywhere?" I ask.

"No... nothing worth eating. You?" Ian says looking down at me from where he's holding the refrigerator door.

My heart skips a beat. I blink, and think about the question for a minute.

"There's this place with some really yummy pasta... But we've got to ride the bus to get to it." I say, thinking he won't want to go if its to far.

"That's fine, I need food." Ian says, dead serious. He closes the refrigerator door

I can't help it, I laugh. Well its not really a laugh more like a weird giggle.

"What?" Ian ask staring down at me while he leans against the counter.

"Nothing." I say, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Evi, you know what?" He asks, his face is a cross between amused and confused.

"What?" I say, now in control of my giggles. I take a breath.

"Your the weirdest person I've ever met."

"Hey!" I say and slap his arm. "What about you being soo serious about the food?"

"Yea, well that's a serious matter." Ian says, but he's smiling.

"I'm sure you'll just die if you miss one meal, Ian." I say sarcastically.

"I will." Ian says, his smile widens when I give him a small glare.

His smile is to die for, I can't help but have a swooning moment. I look into his eyes with a slight smile plastered on my face too. His smile leaves his face slowly and then we are both just staring at each other.

"So are we going to go or what?" I say at last, trying to stop the stare thing because I'm sure I'll have heart failure otherwise.

... .. .. .. . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. .

"Your right," Ian says shoveling pasta into his mouth like a savage " this pasta _is _good."

"You didn't beleive me?" I pose, looking at Ian still unable to get over the fact that he was so... Savage when it came to food. Maybe it was because he was a guy, he couldn't help it. Yep that had to be it.

"Well, yea you don't have very good taste in food." Ian say, then glanced up at me to see my reaction.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically, as I spear a piece of ravioli with my fork.

"Not really, I mean living with someone who has such bad taste...Come on that's not funny or fun at all...It just sucks."

"Thanks." I say, curtly as I stab another piece of ravioli with my fork.

"Uh-huh, anytime." Ian says, smiling at me.

I just give him a look.

"Evviii! Come on! Lighten up!" Ian says, in an apologetic voice. "We have food, be happy."

Wow. Food, was it that sacred to guys.

"You are such a guy." I mutter.

"Thanks. I'm pretty sure that was a compliment." Ian says

"It wasn't."

"Evi, whats up with you tonight? Its almost like you hate me." He says in a sad voice.

"Almost like? I do." I say, watching with pleasure as he makes an over dramatic face at me. "Come on, how could I hate you?"

"Yea I totally agree. How could you? I mean I have unbeatable charm and good looks. Yea. It's _hard_ to hate me."

"Not really, this whole conceited thing," I motion to Ian, "Makes it _easy._ It also ruins all your charm and good looks."

"Wait... Are you admitting I have charms and good looks?" Ian asks, his face has a gorgeous smile smirk going on.

"Nope." I say quickly, probably too quickly.

"Liar."

"No."

"Yea."

"Not"

"You want to go see a movie?"

"What?" That caught me off guard.

"Do you want to go see a movie, I saw a theater just down the street." Ian says, smiling a little.

He calls the waitress over to pay, then stands up.

"Come on."

Before I know it I'm going to go watch a movie with Ian. I can't help but note that our little dinner and movie night is startlingly similar to a date. But I, as disappointing as it is, know it is not the case. Because Ian doesn't feel that way, how could he? I'm simple and he's gorgeous.

... .. . ... . . . .. . . . . .. . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . .. . . .

After watching two movies, Ian and I emerged from the theater. It had to be at least midnight almost, but I was happy and content. I glanced up at Ian as we walked to the bus stop. He seemed a lot happier since we had to move in together. I couldn't help but notice how good he looked when he wasn't sad or temperamental, just relaxed.

I sighed, feeling relieved in a way. I'd had a great night with Ian, and seeing him relaxed was just...enlightening. I was going crazy. I was attached to Ian for the love of god, what was wrong with me? I was falling for him fast and hard. And he obviously did not share the inane feelings.

"Evi?" Ian says, forcing me to come out of my thoughts. "You know you space out a lot, and when you do there is just no hope in getting your attention."

"Oh. Sorry. Did you say something?" I said a little surprised.

"Before I told you that you were spacing out on me?"

"Yea."

"I asked if you were cold, because you were shivering." Ian says, making my heart stop.

I was touched. Why was Ian so ...nice? I felt my heart swell, I glanced up at him smiling stupidly.

"I am kinda cold." I said, feeling very warm hearted.

Ian pulled off his coat and slung it over my shoulders.

"Thanks." I muttered, "but really it's okay. I don't want you to get cold."

"It's alright, were almost home." Ian said, "Just keep it."

"Okay." I said, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. Everything was just so perfect. I glanced up at Ian, just taking in the fact that he'd actually taken me to a movie.

"What?" Ian asked, but it wasn't in his normal slightly ticked off way. It was a soft voiced real question.

"Nothing."

"So your just looking at me because of...nothing?"

"I-" I was dumbstruck, "I was just thinking about how I had a good time."

That didn't sound too girl friend-y. Not. Damn.

"Yeah?" Ian said, his voice sounding slightly pleased.

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I _do_ have good looks and charm." Ian said, teasing lightly.

"Yea, sure." I said sarcastically.

"Cut the sarcasm. You know you think so."

"Whatever floats you boat."

"I don't have a boat."

At this I reached out and slapped his arm lightly. Sighing as I realized that I could not help but feel like the whole night had been a dream, too good to be real.

**sorry for taking so long to update, lots of stuff going on...Crazy... **

**_Please review_**


End file.
